This invention relates to a ladder which is laterally extensible to provide greater side to side area upon which one or more persons may stand during use.
Ladders having two or more sections coupled for vertical extension are common for use by painters, carpenters, roofers, utility workers, and the like for providing access to elevations too high for access by a single ladder. Extension ladders having telescopic or foldable legs that are adapted for compact storage are also known such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,186 and 5,645,140. In addition, scaffolds are typically used when side to side movement at a fixed elevation is required. However, the known devices do not provide a singular device for providing convenient access to both vertical and lateral locations without repositioning the device.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a ladder which is laterally extensible to facilitate side to side movement by at least one user along the rungs of the ladder. It is further desirable to have a ladder which can be securely held at a desired width configuration.